powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Sarina
Sarina was once a sexy female psychic known as, Acid Seraphim or Sara Phim, a mundane pre-school nurse by day and club-trotting and hard drinking party girl by night (and a secret freelance knowledge informant and honey pot 24/7). Unfortunately, Sara's hard partying ways led to a heap of trouble when she got it on with her best friend's husband and her adoptive sister's boyfriend, driving said best friend and adoptive sister to a Bath Suicide and a self-immolation (respectively). Overcome with grief, the guilty husband(s) murdered Sara by replacing her insulin with a poison tipped hydrochloric acid, leading to an excruciating death. But, you can't keep a bad girl down, and Sara eventually came back from the dead during World War 3 as a fallen who uses her feminine wiles to ensnare men, then kill them via her arousal-activated poisonous-acidic secretions. She was forced to participate in the Darwin's Game Tourney. Information Appearance Sarina is a tall, beautiful young woman. She has long wavy platinum strawberry-blonde hair, big peridot green eyes, and fair skin. With an ample bust and a curvy physique, she has a very seductive body that she utilities to seduce and manipulate her assassination targets (and enemies) in order to achieve her goal. She also wears red glasses with pointed rims. She also wears dark lipstick. Sarina is usually seen in high brands and fashionable clothing which emphasizes her flattering form. This often causes Angela Christy to reprimand her for wearing "inappropriate" clothing for a pre-school nurse. After the events of the World War Three arc, she switches to a much more conservative apparel, which consists in a tight sweater and a long black skirt. Despite her life experiences and mature appearance she's revealed to be only 23 years old, much to the surprise of her companions. She is also known to dress scantily in front of her male team mates (e.g wearing only panties with a simple white shirt or a 'naked apron' although she did wear a swimsuit underneath) just to see their reactions which she finds 'cute'. In battle she usually wears really, really revealing bikinis and risqué clothing Some of her close friends state that she is very well-endowed, as she was once complaining about the size of her breasts being too big (despite being a honey pot), only to think to herself that maybe Sylar likes that. Angela also comments on her growth in that area (earning her a hit on the head with a bokken). Her three sizes are B93 (F Cup)-W63-H92. Personality She's playful, has a bit of a dirty mind, and has been noted to be rather intelligent. As a honey pot and information broker, Sarina is a really seductive person. Her flawless acting skills allow her to adopt any personality that might benefit her in her mission. This allows her to execute her targets at point blank. As a killer, she's ruthless and always achieves her objective. Outside of work and extermination, she's shown to be a surprisingly normal, even clumsy person. The luxury lifestyle she lives in as a high class hitwoman made her lose touch with the everyday world. At times, her attitude seems even childish and extremely unprofessional, much to the chagrin of Angela Christy. Powers Enhanced Assassination- Contaminant Immunity- Enhanced Lung Capacity- Supernatural Beauty- *Sexual Inducement- Acidic Blood- Supernaturally Dense Tissue- Persuasion- Gender Transformation- She can tranform others into whatever gender she wants them to be. Death By Sex- Relative Appearance Alteration- Pregnancy Inducement- When she's killed, she can make any women become pregnant with her so she can reincarnate into a new body. *Reincarnation- She uses forced pregnancy to do so *Partial Possession- While women are carrying her, she can seize direct control of them until she is ready to leave them. *Orifice Invasion- She can enter women through their vaginal canal. Enhanced Unarmed Combat- Enhanced Strength- Limits Category:Blog posts